Mine, Yours
by PurpleSkye
Summary: KYOUYAxOC. Take a look and see a whole different interpretation of the couple's saying, "What's mine is yours" in this crazy, magical and probably even romantic story of the maid and her master's best friend.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Yes, I have given you more reasons to kill me but this is just a trial post to see if this idea would be interesting. Though it's not really much. This is merely a prologue I wrote to get the idea out of my head. It just came to me while chatting with a close friend of mine and well, I'm hoping I'll be inspired to finish this one as well as my other stories. :D Wish me luck. Please read and review!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_If I owned OHSHC then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, right?:)_

_

* * *

_

**MINE, YOURS  
Prologue**

When I woke up one fateful day, everything that my eyes could see was a blur. I sat up groggily, blinking repeatedly and waiting for my sight to clear up. It wouldn't and that's when I first noticed that I wasn't in my room anymore. Despite my blurry vision I could still distinguish the spacious, modernized bedroom in front of me.

_Hold on a second. . . ._

Since when did I sleep in such a lavish bedroom? There was something terribly wrong. I could only blink stupidly as I tried to take everything in. Something didn't feel right.

I got out of bed and wandered around the unfamiliar bedroom. It made little sense to do so since I could barely see anything anyway. What was wrong with my eyes?

A flash of black caught my eye as I passed the slightly open closet door. I raised my brow and did a double take. There was definitely something in there. I tiptoed my way towards the threshold and peeked inside. Well, there shouldn't be ghosts in broad daylight, right? I pushed the door completely ajar. The walk-in closet seemed empty.

"Hello?" I almost jumped at the sound that came from my mouth.

Was that me? I didn't remember having a cold and I didn't really feel sick at all. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. First things first. I fumbled with the light switch and when the enclosed space was illuminated, I screamed.


	2. Beyond Simple Curiosity

**A/N:** _First of all, please don't kill me! I have a pretty good reason for not being able to update for a long time. It's called school and since I'm graduating from high school, I have been very busy. But since my graduation's on Sunday, I finally found time to write something and for some reason this popped up in my head. :D I hope you all enjoy this though this was not beta-ed by anyone but myself. Please read and review._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing but my OC(s). :D Don't sue, please. Thanks. :)_

* * *

**Mine, Yours**  
**CHAPTER 1 – Beyond Simple Curiosity**

"Is he your best friend, Tamaki-san?"

It was a minute too late when I realized that I should have never asked. _Everything_ began with that seemingly harmless question. I had known that taking a part-time job at the Suou household meant that I'd have to deal with a rather air-headed young master. He was often a handful but I couldn't bear to complain because I knew he always meant well.

But when he translated my innocent query into something beyond simple curiosity, wasn't that crossing the line? I did not mind if he deluded himself to thinking I had a crush on his best friend. It would be an outright lie if I would say _he_ did not intrigue me. On the contrary, there was no doubt that Ootori Kyouya – with his sleek black hair and enticing gray eyes – was interesting. However, I was merely wondering why an obviously intelligent gentleman insisted on becoming friends with the more often than not idiotic young master of mine.

Suou Tamaki had taken it a little too far, though. He was already at his twenty-first attempt to get Kyouya and me alone in a room together. He had chosen the rarely used broom closet on the second floor this time and for once in his myriad of tries, he had finally succeeded. It was not without the assistance of those handsome set of boys that made up his Host Club, however.

So now in the ninth hour of my supposedly eight-hour shift at the Suou mansion, I was trapped in a stuffy closet with one of the best-looking guys I have been fortunate enough to have laid my eyes on in my lifetime. '_Talk about awkward moments. . . .' _ I had thought to myself. He probably got the impression that I was madly in love with him and it was all Tamaki's fault.

"Tamiko-san – may I call you that?" he began, but waited till I nodded my head before he proceeded with his statement, "I have to apologize–"

"Don't Ootori-san," I interjected before he could confirm my assumptions. It was time to clear up any misunderstandings between us. "Tamaki-san just got the wrong idea."

Kyouya merely stared intently at me as I spoke and without really meaning to, my cheeks turned deep red. If a guy you considered to be _hot _was – for some out of this world reason – looking directly at you, you'd be embarrassed too. It didn't help that we were stuck in a _small_ (by a rich bastard's standards) room together. It just made it virtually impossible to think he was looking at anyone else but me.

"I'm not in love with you," I stated but even I would have doubted the sincerity of my words considering how red my face was.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise to me that he looked on me in disbelief. But it was so hard to appreciate his cool smirk when it was directed at you. I felt like my insides were boiling fiercely at what had struck me as his cockiness. To find amusement at my expense, I couldn't accept that.

I had a pretty long day what with the soiree Tamaki organized at his place. That was why I had worked overtime. I was supposed to be at home studying for a big test but here I was wasting my precious time serving snotty rich kids and now I even got locked in a closet with an airy one. Although, I hadn't realized I'd snapped till I heard harsh words escape my lips. And even when I knew, I didn't have the will to stop myself.

"All you rich bastards are the same! You think other people are below you just because you have a lot of money." I had declared, temper rising quickly.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was going to regret letting my anger out on Tamaki's unsuspecting best friend later on. But that part of me was losing the battle of dominance. My conscience was easily silenced by my raging fury. There was just no stopping my big mouth now.

"Just because you only need to be born into your families to be able to live the good life and eventually get your inheritance, that doesn't give you the right to wave your money around and expect everyone to kiss the very ground you walk on!" I continued; my face a new shade of red but this time it was not because he was _still_ looking only at me but because I was frustrated.

"Ah, on the contrary, Tamiko-san, the mechanics of inheritance isn't as simple as you make it seem. I have to work at my wit's end just _because_ I was born as the third son," Kyouya had argued and even if his voice did not seem to falter, I noticed an underlying feeling of annoyance in his eyes.

There was no sign of deceit in his words or actions. That was a first, I had to admit. Watching him at Tamaki's party (it was simply curiosity and nothing more – don't get any wrong ideas), he seemed to socialize a little too well. He acted polite and calm but I could see that that wasn't the real him. But what do I know? Wealthy people's business was not mine to impose upon. Despite what he was saying about his own hardships, there was no way he had experienced anything remotely close to what I've gone through.

"You've got it made, how could you possibly complain?" I had asked rhetorically; I was beginning to feel a lump in my throat and I was forced to swallow.

"You don't get it, do you?" Kyouya had retorted with his brows furrowed – the masquerade was finally over.

"_I_ don't get it?" I repeated, doubly irritated. He thought he was suffering? "Have you experienced working who-knows-how-many part-time jobs while trying to maintain an academic scholarship at your school? Have you – for once in your life – ever worried about what your six brothers and sisters would eat for dinner? I don't think you have even experienced not having a roof over your head. Now, how can you say I don't get it?"

"It's understandable for you to be so confused. We live in different worlds." It was a while before he said this but when he had; he already reverted back to his normal self – cool and collected.

"You wouldn't last a day in my place, rich bastard," I muttered obviously still ticked off.

Just before Kyouya could come up with a witty retort, light enveloped the room as the door was opened at last. Six incredibly handsome high school students stood beyond the threshold, eyes wide with shock. That was when I became conscious of the position we were in. In my rather heartfelt argument with the _Shadow King_ (as Tamaki sometimes referred to Kyouya when he wasn't calling him '_mother_'), I hadn't discerned that I had been inching closer to him. And the rest of the Host Club just had to barge in just as I was right in front of his face.

I couldn't stop my hand from sliding down my face as the twins doubled over in laughter. I had wanted to disappear from the face of the planet especially when Tamaki had begun sputtering non-sense about a blooming love and whatnot.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I stood up snappily in an attempt to salvage all that was left of my dignity.

I walked out with my head held high, a faint blush on my cheeks and I was just thinking things couldn't ever get worse when. . . .

I tripped over a cat doll.


	3. Through Uselessly Expensive Glasses

**A/N: **_Sincereaders (hopefully) have been waiting for this I shall not babble. (Honestly, I'm trying hard not to) I just have to say this:_

_**This is a response to moipaintsasmile-chan's bribe.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Oh look, I'm Bisco Hatori. But wait, I'm insane. __(Meaning I'm not liable to things I say) So, just carry on! :D_

_

* * *

_  
**Mine, Yours  
****CHAPTER 2 – Through Uselessly Expensive Glasses**

**(Kyouya's POV)**

"How old is she exactly?" I asked out of shear curiosity.

"She says she's second year in high school but she's only turning sixteen in July," Tamaki answered, clearly well-informed. '_Poor girl_,' I thought rather sarcastically. Tamaki must persist on interrogating her while she worked.

"And you knew that when you hired her?" I added as I typed away madly on my laptop. The Host Club's finances didn't balance itself on its own.

"Not exactly. She told us she was eighteen when she applied. But one of the other maids figured out. I was going to fire her; she's too young to be working! But then she said she _badly_ needed the job and you don't just say no to a damsel in distress!" Tamaki was once again in his own little world where all the girls were princesses and he was their prince charming.

I didn't find it necessary to form a reply so I didn't and just continued with my work. There was a brief moment of silence between us and the only thing that could be heard was the soft _tap-tap_ of my swift fingers across the keyboard. I wished Tamaki could be this tranquil during other days when we're together. He'd usually babble on about something irrelevant (to my standards) or share his hare-brained ideas for the Host Club (which was—more often than not—quite expensive). But now, there he was with his mouth shut, deep in thought.

Actually, I should think it was a bad thing when Tamaki was _thinking_. Most of the things he came up with—one way or another—led to some sort of trouble for me. This could not end well. This was just the calm before the storm and so I braced myself for whatever Tamaki had in store for me. I figured I wouldn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Kyouya," Tamaki called, his eyes still distant.

"What is it?" I questioned, deeply tensed beneath my cool composure.

"I asked Tamiko-chan about her family. She has six siblings!" Tamaki stated, smiling fondly at the thought. "I thought it was just like the Host Club but," he continued, suddenly frowning.

"But?" I prompted.

"But she doesn't seem happy."

"I don't see how that's any of your business—"

"Tamiko-chan works really hard for her family—that's why I couldn't fire her even if she lied to me," Tamaki was looking gloomy again and for a moment I thought he'd go to his corner of woe. He stayed put, though, and settled with fiddling with his fingers while considering what else to say. "She's a good girl. Tamiko-chan is very bright, optimistic and hard-working.

"She works in the mansion on weekends since she has school but I heard the other maids talking about how many part-time job she has! _'No less than three at a time'_, they said!" as Tamaki spoke, he looked enraged and sort of worried.

"She's worse off than Haruhi," I commented, thinking this would distract him from Shiori Tamiko's dramatic personal life.

"I wouldn't know what I'd do if I'd hear that _my daughter_ has even just one part-time job!" Tamaki screamed, looking like a deranged lunatic.

"Technically, Tamaki, being in the Host Club is her part-time job," I said as a matter of fact.

But it seemed as if he didn't even hear what I said.

"Tamiko-chan is the oldest so I think she feels compelled to do all of that work. I wonder how she keeps up with her studies after working so hard? She's even maintaining a scholarship and says that she'd stop studying if she lost it. Poor Tamiko-chan!" Tamaki wailed.

I didn't know why he was telling me this but with one frustrated sigh I agreed with him. _'Yes, what a poor girl,' _I thought. It wasn't like we—or rather, _I_—could do anything for Shiori Tamiko. She had nothing to do with me. She was just my (so-called) best friend's new maid.

However, it seemed as if Tamaki took my answer in a whole other perspective.

**xXx**

A few days later, I had come for a visit to Tamaki's place. There was a new idea Tamaki was practically insisting upon. As usual, my common sense was completely overshadowed by Tamaki's obstinacy and optimism and we ended up having to plan an extravagant soiree anyway. Apparently, it was the third anniversary of our friendship.

"I brought some tea for you and your guest, Tamaki-san,"

Tamaki's face instantly brightened after I'd sent him to his corner of woe for being such an idiot when he saw the ebony-haired girl come into his room. I surveyed her closely but discreetly, of course. She was of average height with fair skin and a really petite figure. Her hair was in layers. It reached the small of her back but the front bits only reached her chin and framed her face while semi-long bangs covered her forehead. It looked . . . weird as if a toddler had cut it. She didn't look like the type who cared, anyway.

From the description, I assumed this was _Shiori Tamiko_.

"That's great, Tamiko-chan! Why don't you put that tray down and I'll introduce you to my friend!" Tamaki declared so ecstatically that the girl didn't have time to say any _"buts"_.

She walked extra slowly, careful so as not to break the very expensive china. Tamaki told me she had broken a few little things before but he always said it was because she was easily surprised and he thought it'd be funny to sneak up on her once or twice. Honestly, the twins were rubbing off on him.

"Kyouya," Tamaki turned to me and said, "This is Shiori Tamiko," then, he turned to her and introduced me, "And Tamiko-chan, this is my best friend —Ootori Kyouya!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-san." As polite as possible (even though it was quite obvious that she wanted to strangle Tamaki), she bowed in greeting.

I nod my head once to acknowledge her and returned to my work. With the new event coming up, there was a need to balance accounts again. There was no end to this just as there was no end to Tamaki's schemes. I knew now what he was trying to do. I could see it in the blush in Shiori Tamiko's face. She was madly in love with me.

**xXx**

How could Tamaki harbor the thought of being _cupid_ while _our_ party was still in full swing? How could Tamaki ruin the night I practically slaved over? How could that blonde dolt lock me in a closet with _her_?

This did not help my temper one bit. Perhaps I could increase Haruhi's debt for this; that would be unreasonable but who cares? I've had a long night. I barely got any sleep when Tamaki barged into my room this morning to propose sudden changes to the celebration of our _firendship _anniversary. I had to make a lot of calls for last-minute bookings and also send out flowers of apology for having cancelled on the girl group that was supposed to perform tonight. I had to win over the replacements with a few couple of gifts. To say it cost a lot would be the greatest understatement. I felt like I was going over the edge of my sanity.

'_Tamaki, you are an idiot,'_ I chanted over and over in my head and I had to admit, it was not working. Instead of calming me down, it did the opposite. I was even more infuriated.

The only positive thing that I could draw out of this experience was the party still being a huge success but besides that, nothing else seemed to fall into place; not my revenge on the Host Club for doing this to me plan; not my blame-it-on-Haruhi plan; and especially not Shiori Tamiko.

* * *

**SECOND A/N**: _Revenge of my Author's Note! BWAHAHAHA! I do hope I didn't murder Kyouya's character here. I just felt the need to explain his bad temper in the last chapter.I know it takes a lot to rile up Kyouya. So I had the most annoying person do that for Tamiko - Tamaki! xD Anyway, please leave your reviews (If you're Moi-chan, I mean you! LOL)_. _But if you aren't Moi-chan, still, tell me what you think! Opinions are always welcome. ;)_

_Oh and about the Friendship Anniversary thing. It seems like something Tamaki would come up with, isn't it? xD Presuming they were friend in their last year of Middle School (anyone correct me if I'm wrong), it's 3 years, right? :D_

_And I finally got to describe Tamiko in this chapter! :) Now you should have a face for the name. :)))_

_Ending this note riiiiiiiight........_

_ NOW!_

_See you in the next chapter! x3  
_


End file.
